1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a Computer-Aided Diagnosis (CAD) apparatus and a CAD method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) systems are used in various applications to help doctors in diagnosis of diseases. For example, ultrasound devices are widely used to help doctors diagnose tumors in the breast. Most of the current CAD systems are used by doctors to locate lesions or to determine whether lesions are malignant or benign by reading images stored therein.
For more efficient diagnosis, there is a demand for a real-time CAD system in which locations of lesions and the like may be identified in real time from videos captured in real time. In the real-time CAD system, computer diagnosis is performed per frame, and various types of information are displayed on a screen to provide information used by doctors. However, such a CAD system that helps doctors in real time by providing all types of information to doctors may hinder diagnosis by doctors.